


Tales of Undertale

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alot of puns, Bubbles - Freeform, Bubbles everywhere, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Improper use of underwear, Laundry, M/M, Multi, Sans Being Sans, That is a warning and a promise, You can't read instructions, innuendos, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An eventual Drabble fluff collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of Undertale

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to start a Drabble sort of thing. This chapter was prompted by NekoGamiSenpai98.

"Y/N, I MUST INSIST YOU CLEAN THAT PILE OF LAUNDRY YOU HAVE ACCUMULATED OVER THE PAST THREE WEEKS!" Papyrus had shouted at you an hour ago. "YOU HAVE TAKEN ON SANS' TERRIBLE HABITS!"

You groaned, ready to argue against it. You were tired! You did work all night, you had a reason to sleep all day! Grillby's was tiring. But then Papyrus sealed his argument.

"IF YOU DON'T DO IT HUMAN, THEN I, BEING AS GREAT AS I AM, SHALL ASSIST YOU!" 

Nope. Nopenopenope. You were about to find the nearest window and nope the fuck out of there if you let him do that. You were a grown ass woman. With... Woman things! Underwear, bras, hell you probably had lingerie somewhere in your closet(You had no idea where or if you did, but you figured you might?)! Did you really want the brother of your committed skeleton boyfriend to see that?

So that's why you were in your current situation. You naturally took of your nice clothes and were now standing in front of the washer, hamper in hand, in a "Bacon is my bro!" t-shirt and your underwear. You didn't even really like bacon... You had no idea where the shirt was from.

You attempted to separate the clothes when you were in the bedroom but assumed you had probably messed up somewhere when you simply dumped the clothing hamper entirely in the washer. You watched as red, black, blue and white clothing all combined in the water. You glanced at the instructions on the detergent before getting confused with metric vs imperial and deciding that the world needed one system to rule them all. So, as any sane person would, you just dumped a fuckton of detergent into the washer and slammed the lid, hopping up to sit on top. 

"hey babe, whatcha doin'?" Sans grinned, looking at the pile of his laundry you had left on the floor. "why're you wearing my shirt? ... and nothing else?"

_That's where the shirt came from..._

"Your brother demanded I do the wash. I had no clothes. And I am wearing more than your shirt. I have underwear."

Sans smirked widely as he bent down and picked up a chunk of black lacy material.

"yeah, i see you have underwear. i've never seen these before, _underwhere_ have you kept them?" 

You blanched. That pun was terrible.    
"Heh... How did you find that?"

Sans picked up a large blue hoodie, a matching black bra came tumbling out as well. 

"Easy, I found it without breaking a _sweat-er_." 

"That was terrible." You groaned. You vaguely noticed the washer make a loud gurgling noise.

"you could even say it was... bra-full?" Sans gave you a shut eating grin. You bit back your retort. 

"i got a better one. why did alcoholics anonymous hire bras to do counselling?" Sans looked genuinely excited by his joke. You looked at the large skeleton apprehensively.

"I don't know, why?"

"because they needed support bras!"  

You hopped off the washer and walked up to the skeleton. You gently placed your hands on his cheeks, pressing your forehead to his. His eyelids lowered slightly as your lips were millimetres apart. Your breath caressed his mouth as you whispered.

"Shut up, babe."

You turned on your heel smugly, heading for the door and going into the bedroom.

You heard Sans mutter something as you turned on your phone and scrolled through social media. You heard a shout.

"babe! i need you!"

You snorted as you saw a cat picture.  
"Shoulda thought of that before the bra jokes!" 

A loud clank echoed from the room followed by various thuds and an odd smell.

"you might wanna see this!"

You sighed, getting up and walking to the laundry room. You were greeted by Sans, your underwear somehow on his head, in a pile of bubbles up to his chest, up to your shoulders, that seemed to come forth at an alarming pace. The washing machine made loud flanks as colourful water surged toward you.

"What the ever-loving fuck?" You shouted, rushing for the shelf next to the drier for towels. 

"how much soap did you use?!" Sans shouted, fending off bubbles that threatened his various sockets. 

"I dunno? A lot I guess?" You shrugged. You shoved towels under the door to prevent soapy water from hitting that carpet. You began the trek to the washer, tripping over a piece of floating clothes. You think they were Sans' boxers. You were sure.

You flung yourself forward, hitting the button to shut it off with the tip of your index finger. Almost missing it and face-planting into the washer. 

"so, good job on the laundry." Sans chortled, the water had lowered a bit, ebbing into a drain on the floor. Now he sat on the floor, surrounded in soapy bubbles.

"S-shut up... I tried. S'not like you do laundry." You blushed, looking away as you chucked a handful of bubbles at him. He laughed loudly.

"okay, okay. i apologise for my _bubble standard_ on laundry." He reciprocated your bubble fire with fire of his own. A chunk of bubbles hit you in the face.

This continued for a while. Hitting one another with bubbles like children instead of cleaning. It only stopped when you accidentally lifted up a pair of Mettaton Boxers. You both sat staring at each other.

"How did Paps'-"

"their mine." You looked over at the flushed skeleton who quickly cleared his throat. "a gift. from paps."

"You could've thrown them out?"   
Sans shot you a dumbstruck expression before his face grew even bluer.

"i uh... don't throw out anything paps gives me..." He coughed "anyways, heads up!"  

You were caught off guard by a soaked pair of underwear being launched at your head. Upon closer inspection, and by that you mean as they slowly trailed down your face, you noted they were a grey pair of Sans' boxers. You glared at him and flung them across the room, hitting the wall with an audible thunk.

"Next time you're doing the wash. I don't need to get water everywhere again nor do I need to deal with _that_." You grumbled, receiving the biggest shit eating grin yet.

"but babe, last i checked you enjoyed getting wet."

"Shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a heads up on what you think and leave me ideas in the comments. <3


End file.
